Hitting Mr Berry
by vicgirl831
Summary: What would have happened in Season one if the mailman that Finn hit was Rachel's father Leroy. Story way better then summary, rating may change in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Finn, so you're going to slowly ease yourself off the brake." Carol Hudson told her son. Finn started to reverse out of his driveway. Carol smiled at her son as he pulled out of the driveway perfectly, he watched as all ongoing cars passed his house before pulling onto the road. "Now slowly go to the stop sign, there' she pointed, ' the one at the end of the block." Finn nodded, when he started driving and smiling over at his mom he didn't notice the mailman crossing the street. "Finn stop!" His mother yelled, but instead of hitting the brake he accidently hit the gas.

They both felt the crash and felt the man's body hit the windshield. "Shit!" He cursed and finally pressed down on the brake, and put the car in park. He immediately followed his mom out of the car and made his way towards the man on the ground. Finn was happy to see that she was already checking the man out, it was times like these that he was happy his mom was a nurse. He crouched down on his knees and helped the man sit up. "Sir, I swear I didn't see you! I am so so sorry!"

The mailman took Finn's hand helped himself up."Thank you son, but would you and your mother kindly drive me to the hospital." He tried to move his arm but whenever he tried he ached out in pain. "I think, I think my arm is broken." He stuttered out in pain. "Plus I would like to call my family and let them know what's going on."

"Yeah no problem, I'll drive." Finn exclaimed excitedly.

"No, i'll drive. We don't want another accident on our hands." Carol said, placing a reassuring hand on her son's back. Finn reluctantly handed over his keys to his mom and walked to the back seat as the passenger seat was taken by the stranger in a mailman suit. "Is there anyone we can call Mr..." She stopped short as she realized they didn't even know the strangers name.

"Berry, my name is Leroy Berry." He smiled as he sat in the car and shook Carol's hand with his non broken arm. Leroy smiled at the warm hospitality the Hudson's were showing. "And no, don't worry about it. I will call them when we get there."

In the back seat Finn leaned up and said, "Again Mr. Berry i'm so so sorry!" He gave his half smile and sat back in his seat. When they arrived at the hospital, Finn immediately stood up and took control over the situation. He ran in and got a wheelchair from the front desk and moved to help Leroy out of the car and into his wheelchair. When they got to the front desk Finn looked at the nurse and said, "So um I hit this man with my car, by accident of course. He needs medical attention, we think he broke his arm."

The nurse nodded and paged a doctor right away. "Someone will be right with you !" She smiled and continued typing away on her computer. A few minutes later a nurse called out Leroy's name and wheeled him to a room.

About twenty minutes has passed since they all were seated in the small hospital room, and before Finn could ask if he needed anything again they all heard Leroy's name being frantically called from the hallway. Carol and Finn looked at each other in confusion until Leroy explained. "Finn would you be nice enough to bring my daughter Rachel into the room?" Finn nodded and sprinted to the hallway.

He caught up with the frantic teenager and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but you're the one thats looking for Leroy Berry right?" She nodded. "He's right this way."

"Finn Hudson? What are you doing here and why is my papa here?He wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."Rachel asked. She wanted to know why he was here and how it fit together with her papa.

"Um I kinda hit him with my car!" he said low. He really wished she didn't hear him, but sooner or later it was all going to come out.

"What did you say?" She asked angerly. She clearly heard him the first time.

"Please don't make me repeat it I feel bad enough as it is." He said looking up to meet her eyes. He had to admit that seeing her for the first time up close she was very beautiful.

"Its bad enough you and your loser friends ruin my life at school but now you're ruining my life at home?" He looked down and decided not to say anything, he didn't need to make the situation any worse. She pointed a finger at him and yelled before walking into her papa's room, "You're going to pay Finn Hudson!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my new story...more to come!

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i haven't written in a while but I'm back! I would recommend re reading chapter one since its been so long but if you remember Kudos to you. I am back and will update periodically from now on. I am actually writing chapter three as we speak so enjoy and i'll update as soon as possible. I'm thinking of updating every Wednesday.**

* * *

When Rachel walked into Leroy's hospital room she frowned. She didn't like the way her Papa looked just lying in his hospital bed. "Oh Papa!" She said as she started crying and ran to his bed, putting her head on his lap.

"Oh baby girl, please don't cry. I'm going to be ok." He said jokingly. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"That's not funny, when you called me I thought you were dying or something. You sounded so serious." She had to admit she still felt a little bothered by this situation. She still couldn't put her mind around it. Finn Hudson, captain of the football team, hit her father. This had to be a nightmare. The same guy who slushies her friends, and makes fun of the glee club was watching with sad eyes as she cries to her father. She turned around and stared at him, "Do you mind, I'm trying to have a moment with my father. The same father you ran down with your car!"

Before Finn could respond Carol spoke up, "Of course honey. Finn why don't we get some dinner for Rachel and her father. We'll come back tonight when things settle down and Rachel and her father has had their time."

Finn nodded and walked out of the room with his mother but not before turning to Rachel and whispering, "I'm really sorry Rachel, please let me just make this up to you." Rachel turned back around to her father not responding to Finn, waiting for him to leave so she could break down again. Finn lowered his head and walked out with his mom.

When the Hudsons were out of earshot Leroy looked down at his daughter. "I am very disappointed in you Rachel. That boy is trying to make amends and you are just being rude. If i can forgive him surely you could forgive him too." She looked up at her father and frowned. "Rachel Barbara Berry, please just talk to him." Letting out a groan Rachel agreed and promised when they got back that night she would talk to Finn.

* * *

When the Hudsons returned Rachel looked at Finn and walked up to him. "Can I talk to you outside a minute." She gave hime a fake smile for Finn's and her father's sake and walked out into the hallway. Once Finn caught up with her she stopped in the waiting area and motioned for him to sit down.

"Rachel, I just want to thank you for forgiving me" Before Finn could continue Rachel put her hand up and stopped him.

"You think i'm forgiving you? No, far from it Mr. Hudson. I have a proposition for you, I want you to join the glee club." She said giving him a sly smile. "I mean you did say you would make it up to me right."

"Yeah but that's not what I had in mind. I'm not joining you're stupid club." He said stating his ground and stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

Rachel walked right in front of him and said, "Oh you are going to join the glee club or i'm going to press charges, and you wouldn't want that on your record with college just around the corner." She then smirked and started walking away back to her fathers room.

"You wouldn't dare Berry!" He growled, grabbing her hand and turning around. He couldn't help but frown at the electricity that their hands gave off to each other.

Seeing that she felt it too she stuttered, "Just try me Hudson!" She huffed out her chest and walked away. The only thing on Finn's mind was the curiosity as to what just happened.

* * *

**I just want to thank you for giving this story another chance, and you guys are probably wondering why Hiram wasn't at the hospital, you'll find out in the next chap. Tell me if i should keep going or if i should give up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated two days earlier just because I didn't want you to wait anymore. This story is for Cory Monteith and to the fans and people that lost him. Just because he's not physically with us anymore doesn't mean we can't live on through the memory of him.**

* * *

When Finn returned to school on the Monday after the accident he felt so lost. He didn't feel like himself when Puck high fived him in the morning and he sure didn't feel like himself when Quinn kissed him this morning at his locker. All he could think about was the Berries and how he almost ruined their lives. He kept thinking about what Rachel said, was she really going to press charges or was she just bluffing? Just then like a coincidence Rachel walked by him. She was staring in his directions giving him the stink eye. Yup she was still pissed.

Before he had time to walk up to her he saw it. The grape slushy that Puck just threw on her, yup this was so not helping his case. He looked at her with sad eyes, not really knowing what he was supposed to do. For one he really wanted to help her, but he on the other hand didn't want to ruin his reputation he has been building for the last few years. She turned around and looked at him, he could tell that she was crying and he turned away.

"I hate you Finn Hudson!" She yelled, everyone just laughed. He couldn't take this anymore so he turned around and walked into the library. He couldn't see this anymore, she was changing him and he knew it. He sat himself down in a chair and pretended to study for his social studies test. He saw Puck walking in and quickly tried to hide in his book, but it was too late the mohawked boy was coming over to where he was.

"Hey man, where'd you go?" Puck asked as he hit Finn on the back.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "Oh um I just wanted to get some studying done before first period."

Puck nodded, and did what Finn was hoping he wouldn't do which is sit down across from him. "You know I don't worry about that shit man! I don't know if you saw but I got Berry so good this morning." He started laughing, "You should have seen her face, she was so scared. I heard Santana slushied Hummel too."

Finn didn't know what to say, so he settled for, "Oh yeah? Maybe we could lay off of them for a little bit. I really feel bad, and don't want to ruin their junior year." Puck looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right? You love making fun of them, why the sudden change man?" He asked.

"I just..I just don't want to do this anymore!" He said looking serious into his friends eyes. He knew that if Puck didn't agree he would be in risk of being charged or even worse, have to join the glee club.

"Look dude if you don't want to do it anymore fine, but making fun, and slushing nerds is what i do best. Berry and her friends are nerds and I intend to keep doing what i'm doing." Puck stood up and walked out of the library.

* * *

Later on that day Finn found Rachel by her locker and walked up to her. "Rach, i'm really sorry about this morning. I wish I could have stopped them but I wasn't quick enough."

Rachel turned around and faced Finn, "First of all my name is Rachel, Rach is only for my close friends and family, and I don't recall you fitting under any of those categories. Second, I hope you brought your a game because glee club tryouts are today after school." She smiled shyly.

Finn put one hand on her locker and leaned down and whispered, "Rachel, you know I can't join glee. It would ruin my reputation and I can't sing, I can really only play the drums."

"It would ruin your reputation, really? You ran down my father with your car, do you not remember what I told you at the hospital? You are either going to pay wether you join glee or I press charges. Also we could always use another musician, your drumming talents won't go to waste." She then shut her locker. "Glee tryouts are at 3:00, and if you don't show up i'm going to the police station after school." She smiled and walked away. As she walked away she said, "I hope you make the best decision for your future."

Finn had no idea what to do, the bell for last period knocked him out of his thoughts. As he walked to his last class he tried to figure out what he should do, either join glee and be made fun of by his so called friends, or don't join and have her permanently screw up his future. After class was over he had to make a choice, either go home and not have any future or join glee club and have his entire junior class laugh at him.

* * *

Finn took a deep breath and walked into the auditorium, he saw his spanish teacher, and a few of the kids from his class and walked in. He walked to the front and went up to the teacher. "Um, i'm here to audition for the glee club."

Mr. Shuester looked at him, "Woah Finn Hudson, didn't expect you to be here."

Finn then mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, I didn't either." He then turned around to see Rachel smirking and waving at him. "So i'll just go up there and play the drums then i'll get out of here."

"Oh wait Finn, I feel like I should explain. You have to go up there and sing as well as play the drums." Mr. Shue explained.

Finn hastily turned around and yelled at Rachel, "That wasn't part of the deal, I don't sing and I told you that." Rachel looked shocked.

"Wait what deal, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you mean the little princess didn't tell you? She's blackmailing to join this stupid club or press charges on me for…"

He paused trying to find the right words, but before he could say anything Rachel cut in and yelled, "For hitting my dad with your car! You seemed a little lost Hudson just thought i'd help fill in the blanks."

"Really, you're the one that hit her dad?" Tina asked. "That's a low blow for you Hudson, I mean isn't it enough that you make our life a living hell at school, but now you're taking it out on us at home too?"

Artie chimed in and asked, "So does this mean I should fear for my life again, I was already in one car accident I don't need another."

"I'm not gonna hit anyone else with my car, that's not the point though. She's blackmailing me!" he pointed to Rachel, "Can't you do anything Mr. Shue?"

"Finn, this is out of my hands. The only thing I would suggest is that you sit down and talk to Rachel with your parents, maybe they can help you."

"You know what i'll just audition, I mean then i'll be done with her and her blackmailing abilities." he walked to the stage and started singing Its My Life by Bon Jovi. When he was finished he stood up and walked to the front of the stage and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Welcome to Glee club" Mr. Schue smiled.

As everyone left the auditorium Rachel waited for Finn, "Welcome to the team Hudson, I guess i won't have to press charges….today."

"Wait what does that mean, I joined your little club there is no reason for you to report me at all." He asked raising his voice in the process.

"Well yeah you joined but if you quit at anytime or do something to hurt this little club of ours i will be pressing charges, bye Mr. Hudson." She waved again and walked out of the auditorium. Once again Finn Hudson was flustered.

* * *

**Again like I said at the beginning of the chapter this is for Cory monteith, Also review because that is how I get the strength to keep writing. Also I will be trying to update my story Telling Rachel the sequel (Prob will have another name but it will be full of one shots with the Hudson Family.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a shorter chapter then I hopped but i wanted to stick with the Wednesday updates! I don't own any of the characters, and the song Finn and Rachel sing is Breaking Free from HSM. Also you find out about Hiram in this chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you joined the Glee club?" Quinn screamed. "Do you hate me, or what about our popularity? You have to Quit, yes you have to Quit!" She yelled, she didn't care about the attention she was bringing to herself, as long as more people gazed at her.

"Quinn, don't you think I know that?" Finn whispered. "I wouldn't have joined if it wasn't for, well I actually can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I am your girlfriend!" She put her hand on her hips and scowled. "Are you cheating on me?"

"God no Quinn, you know I love you!" He said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"If you love me quit the Glee club, I won't ask again Finn!" She then slammed her locker and stormed out. Finn put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it up and down. He was screwed and he knew it. He started walking to his bus when he heard someone sing.

"We're breaking free….." He recognized that angelic voice anywhere, It was Rachel. He peered through the window and smiled at her. She really did have an amazing voice, he just wished that she approached him differently about the group. When he looked up from his thoughts he saw her staring at him. She walked to the door, opened it, and asked, "Wanna come in? We still have a few minutes till homeroom?"

He nodded and walked in, "Your voice is really good, no wonder why you're the star of glee club!" She smiled at him and blushed.

"Thank you, Finn I really do apologize about blackmailing you. I mean it still stands where it is but I'm sorry about doing it to you." She took a risk and put her hand over his. He smiled looking down at their interlocking hands.

"Its ok, so what were you singing when I walked in?" He asked shyly.

"Oh this is going to seem childish but Breaking Free, from High School Musical." She said giggling.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by that at all. I've babysat many times where all the kids wanted to do was watch that movie. So that song has been stuck in my head more then once." He smiled.

"Do you want to sing it with me?" Rachel asked looking into his eyes. When he nodded, she smiled and reached out for his hand, and started singing. They were both in their own world, that they didn't notice Quinn standing outside the door, giving off dirty faces at the two.

* * *

After Rachel and Finn's duet, they both looked at each other and went in for a hug. "Finn, I don't know why you don't think you're a good singer. You're amazing." Rachel smiled.

"Not as good as you!" He replied.

"No one is as good as me, but you are getting there." She joked.

"How's your dad doing, I've been meaning to come over and check but I've just been busy with everything." Finn replied.

"He's been good, he likes to take care of himself which drives me insane but we get by." She smiled.

"Well what about your other dad, doesn't he help you out with him?" Finn asked curiously, sitting on the piano bench. Motioning for her to sit next to him.

She looked at him and looked down hurt, "Um, my other dad isn't in the picture anymore. He left us when I was four." Finn placed his hand on her back and urged her to continue. "He just didn't like me, I mean that's why he probably left."

"Rachel, that's probably not what happened. He loves you, he's your dad." Finn explained.

"You don't know him Finn!" She jumped "Hiram Berry did not like me, no one likes me!"

"I do!" He smiled, "Even though you scare the crap out of me!" He laughed. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He should have been repulsed but there was no other place he would want her to be.

"This is going to sound kinda awkward, but do you want to come to my house? Maybe I could give you some practice regarding your singing." She smiled. He nodded and they walked to her car in the parking lot.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen at the Berry household? Ideas, and reviews are always welcome. Like I said sorry about the shortness of this chapter I went away this weekend and didn't have time to type it up. I will have a longer, and more dramatic chapter for you next Wednesday! **

**Review please, with a cherry on top :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I meant to upload yesterday but I fell asleep and long story short I had to re write some parts. But here it is good as new.**

* * *

The car ride to Rachel's house was nice, not awkward like he thought it would be. He joked around with Rachel, and he enjoyed making her laugh. When they reached the Berry's Finn had to admit that he was nervous. He didn't know how Mr. Berry was going to react to seeing him again. "Rach, You're dad isn't going to kill me right? I mean I did hit him with my truck."

Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm, "He doesn't want to kill you, he's ok with you. Like you said it was an accident." She looked down and then looked back up at him, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "And its Rachel, but if you keep it up Hudson you could be calling me Rach very shortly." She smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Oh really now, who says I want to call you Rach anyway?" Finn joked, as he took off his shoes with Rachel.

"You can call me Miss Berry, then if your not ok with my name." She laughed continuing on with the joke. He shook his head while letting out a few laughs.

Before Finn could continue, Mr. Berry came out of the kitchen on his crutches. "Wow what a surprise, my daughter and Mr. Hudson in the same room and no yelling. Its a miracle."

Rachel looked at her dad and shook her head. "Daddy, Finn and I are working on our problems ok? So butt out." She then gave her dad a stern look.

Finn then coughed making his presence known, "So Mr. Berry, how is everything going? I mean with your leg and all?"

Leroy smiled, "I'm doing good Finn, your mother sent over a fruit basket the other day. Will you please tell her that we appreciate it?" After Finn nodded, Leroy turned around and said, "Now come sit down, I made a salad for Rachel as a welcome home snack from school. Would you like some?" Finn smiled and nodded.

After getting adjusted at the kitchen table Finn looked over at Rachel as she talked to her dad. He never noticed her beauty and how perfect she looked from every angle. In that moment he knew that he would never let anyone hurt her. Rachel then turned to look at him and smiled, "You okay Finn? You're kind of just staring into space, its not gas right? I mean I think we may have something for that." She then turned to her dad, "Papa, do we still have that pill that helps with gas."

He chuckled to himself, "Rachel, I don't have gas, I was just looking around."

"Oh really now? And it's Rach, I mean if we're gonna be friends you may as well call me by my nickname." She smiled.

"Really?! Thanks Rach, finally Miss Berry, I thought you'd never let me call you Rach." He smiled and reached over and squeezed her hand. He ignored the look that her father was giving the two of them.

"Did she pull the Rach is only for friends card on you." Finn looked at the man and nodded. Leroy then looked at Rachel, "She's been playing that card for years, even when she and I get into an argument, she doesn't let me call her Rach for days on end."

"Oh is that so, you're more stubborn then I thought Berry!" Finn joked. Rachel looked at him and pouted. "Oh come on Rach, It was just a joke." Leroy couldn't help but chuckle at their conversation.

"Don't you mean Rachel? You lost your privileges till tomorrow." She smiled, but was very serious behind the eyes.

"See I told you!" Leroy burst out laughing. Finn couldn't help but chuckle. He liked being in the Berry house, It was full of fun, and family. He was faced with the total opposite when he was at Quinn's house. Her mom and dad were always fighting, and when he was over it would be like he never even existed. "Rachel, I think you broke Mr. Hudson here. He seems to be dazing into thin air." Leroy joked.

Rachel whispered, "I guess we know how the accident was caused now." Leroy smiled, and shook his head.

Finn, finally coming out of his daze smiled at the two, "So what did I miss?" The Berries both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

After lunch, Finn and Rachel headed to her living room to practice their singing. "So I think we should perform something in front of the glee club. Kind of like to show that our grudge against one another is over."

"Against one another? Rachel, I never had a grudge with you." He said.

"I know but, um wait you didn't? But all those years you slushied me, and called me names?" She looked at him confused.

He got up from off the couch, and walked directly to her. He placed both hands on her shoulder and whispered, "That wasn't the real me Rachel. I was just following a crowd that I thought I wanted to fit into but, I don't want that anymore. I'd rather be the boy that you could trust then hurt anyone else." She smiled up at him and looked into his eyes deeply.

Before thinking about what she said, she blurted out "You can kiss me if you want to." Her eyes widened and she then tried to save herself, "I mean, um..no you don't have to. I don't even know why I said that."

Finn chuckled, he leaned down and just before his lips grazed hers, "I want too." He smiled and wrapped an arm behind her back, deepening the kiss. She pulled back after a minute or two when she felt Finn's pocket vibrate. "Sorry, sorry let me just put this on silent." He looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Quinn. He looked up and saw Rachel's eyes go wide.

"What did we do? You just cheated on your girlfriend, and I just became an accomplice. Oh my God, Finn you have to leave!" She said walking closer to him and started pushing him towards the door.

"Rach, I'm not going anywhere. I don't even want to be with Quinn anymore." He put his hand on the side of her face and smiled, "There is someone else, I'm starting to fall for."

"Yes, and no lie I'm starting to fall for you too. But you are still with her, so we can't continue whatever that was until you break it off with her." She said forcefully and referencing the kiss.

"Ok ok I'll break it off with her first. Are you ok though, has someone cheated on you in the past, I mean you're taking this really hard."Finn asked, moving Rachel to the couch to sit down. He really wanted to hear why she was so bent over this, also if she was cheated on he really wanted to find this guy and make him his new punching bag.

Rachel started tearing up,"Remember how I told you my dad left, well truth be told he left us to be with another man and his family. He met this younger guy and convinced him to run away with him. They now um have a son, and are expecting their second child." She started tearing up, "And you want to know how I know this, It's rather sad really, I created a fake facebook account because he blocked Pappa and I from his new life." She quietly sobbed into her hands, as Finn held her in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He promised and repeated that over and over again until she stopped crying.

* * *

After the whole kissing and crying scene they decided to sit down and watch a movie. They settled on She's the Man, Its a comedy and a chick flick so they couldn't go wrong. Rachel paused the movie and looked up at Finn. He looked down at her and asked, "Why'd you pause the movie, this is my favorite part."

"I just want to ask you something that's been on my mind, you're not just falling for me because you feel bad about what happened with you and my dad right?" She asked hesitantly.

Finn put his hands on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, "No baby, of course not. I know that this started kind of fast but no. Maybe me hitting your dad was a sign for us to finally get to know each other." He said leaning in and kissing her head. Rachel nodded her head and leaned back into Finn's warm embrace. She let her thoughts fly as every negative thought go through her head.

"What about the kids at school? Are you actually going to hold my hand in the halls, wait for me by my locker?" She looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her hand again. "We will worry about that when the time comes to it."

"When the time comes to it? Finn the time has come, we are here. If you break up with Quinn soon we could be a couple in a matter of days. And you're saying when the time comes we'll deal with it." She stood up and yelled. "I think you should leave."

Finn stood up and walked in front of Rachel, "Rach, I didn't mean it like that, just please don't overthink this." He said before kissing her head and walking to the door. He turned around and looked sadly as Rachel cried into her hands. "Rachel, I'm really sorry. Please just have faith in us, in me!"

She looked up and cried, "Just go Finn, and just do the right thing." He nodded and headed to Quinn's house.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 5, read and review its what keeps me going. Thank you 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i know this is really late, I'm going to try and update more! Enjoy this chapter and I know that since I haven't updated in a while going back and reading the previous chapter is always good.**

* * *

Finn was nervous to talk to Quinn about breaking up with her, he knew for certain that he would not bring up that he is leaving her for Rachel. Stopping his thoughts he pulled up to the Fabray's and took in a deep breath. Walking to the door he knocked and before he could say anything Quinn was pulling him inside.

"Finn, where have you been? I've been texting you like crazy" Quinn yelled, she was wearing her cheerleaders uniform so Finn knew she must have just came from practice.

"Quinn, look before you get mad at me I just have one thing to say." Before he could finally end it with her she interrupted him again.

"Unless you have to say sorry I don't want to hear it Finnigan!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "My Parents aren't home tonight, so we have the house to ourselves so you know what that means." She leaned up and started kissing his lips, slowly and delicately.

He wanted her stop, so he gently put his hands on her arms and pushed her back slowly. "Quinn, we can't. Look, I came here to..." he took a pause, "to break up with you." He saw her face crumble. "Look, you're great Quinn, and I really like you as my friend, but thats all I want to be with you is your friend."

"Get out!" She yelled

Finn walked up to her and tried to get her to talk to him. "Quinn, please just listen. I don't want to end things like this." She shook her head and started to cry.

"Please Finn, just leave!" He nodded, and walked towards the door and entering his truck.

* * *

The next day in school Finn knew he had to make it up to Rachel, he wanted to show her that being with her meant more to him than his popularity. So when he got to school he made a beeline for her locker and waited for her there. About five minutes later he saw her walk in and he gave her his Finn Hudson smile. When she approached her locker he looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Morning Rachel, how was your morning?"

She looked at him and looked around, "You know people can see us right?"

He looked at her and frowned, "Rach, look you know when I said that I wasn't thinking, I really don't care anymore what people think about me." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I ended it with Quinn, yesterday right after I left your house."

Her eyes bulged out of her head, "You what? You didn't mention my name right, because now instead of slushie facials I'm gonna get the whole body treatment." Finn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I didn't even mention you. I won't let anything happen to you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Come on I'll walk you to class." He walked side by side with her not grabbing her hand just yet. He didn't know if she would be comfortable with it just yet. She nodded and smiled. They both didn't notice Quinn lurking in the background with a hurt and devious expression in the background.

* * *

**Review and follow that's how it keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm already working on chapter 8 **

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Rachel and I went public the other day, which was kinda soon for my liking as I just broke up with Quinn two days prior. I talked to Rachel about it but she said not to worry about what other people thought of us or about Quinn. I agreed in the end but it still felt kinda soon. We have glee club today, which surprisingly I'm excited for, Rachel and I have a new duet as an official couple. She let me choose the song if I agreed to it and I have to say I'm excited.

So that's where I'm headed, to glee club and I'm excited to end my day with a bang. That's when I hear a scream, and thats Rachel scream so I barge into the classroom and stand in front of Rachel, disregarding everyone else in the room and pull her into my arms. "What's wrong baby?"

Rachel looks me straight in the eyes and points behind me and says, "Ask them!"

I turn around and see the five faces I knew in a million years wouldn't want to be in the glee club.

**No POV**

Finn held on to Rachel's hand and saw the faces of none other than Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, and Quinn Fabray. He put his hands on his hips and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to join the glee club Tubby, since you talked so highly of it now!" Santana remarked.

"Look guys, I'm glad you're interested in glee but it's not for you. We sing and we dance and its not something the popular kids do." He whispered the last part.

"Finn, if its something that you're doing obviously its something that the the popular kids are doing now a days." Puck answered tapping Finn on the back. Rachel and Finn exchanged worried glances, but Finn could see the rage coming from Rachel. He walked over to her and pulled her to the side.

"Rach, breathe ok! I'm going to take care of this!" He said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you give them the idea that its ok to join Glee, I mean before we were dating. Did you ask them to join because you hated me so much." She asked looking up at him.

"First, I never hated you and no I never asked them to join. It was embarrassing enough that I was dragged into this club, I didn't want to bring them into this mess. But now that we're together I really like this club, and I don't want them ruining it." Finn said seriously.

Rachel nodded and walked back into the main room where everyone was, she was hand in hand with Finn. Rachel had to admit that she was very intimidated by the new group that was in the choir room. "Look if you want to be in the club, then you're going to have to audition." Rachel said with her hands on her hips. "Mr. Schue should be here any minute so be ready to perform or get out."

Mike looked at everyone and walked out of the room. "I'm out, you guys should have told me their was gonna be singing involved."

"What did you think we do here?" Kurt asked and sat down in his choir chair.

Mr. Schue walked in and felt the hostility in the room. "Guys what's going on?"

"I can tell you what's going on Mr. Schue. These four want to destroy our glee club, just because they are upset that Finn and I are romantically involved." Rachel said walking up to Mr. Schue. "I am just appalled as you are!"

"Rachel, calm down I'm sure they are here because they want another after school activity." Rachel rolled her eyes, "So who wants to start?" Quinn raised her hand and walked over to the middle of the room as everyone took their seats.

Quinn took a deep breath and announced, "As you all know I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm going to sing I know you by Skylar Grey." She took a deep breath and started singing. Rachel had to admit she was good, but not as good as she was. When she was done Mr. Schue let her know she made the club and waited for the next person to present their song.

Santana then stood up and walked to the front of the room and said, "You all know who i am, probably because I've thrown slushies on each and everyone of you." She turned to Brad and yelled, "You can start now!" Brad started playing the song Back to Black and Rachel now knew her solo life hung in the balance. With both Santana and Quinn being good. Brittany and Puck also made the club, she now knew that the club she once loved and was the star of was forever over.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed, this is just the beginning of the new glee club with tons of drama ahead. What will Quinn do next, and I promise the other Mr. Berry will show up soon with his new family, and drama.**

**Please review it keeps me going 3**


End file.
